Rama XIII
Rama XIII (ラルマー13世, Rarumā 13-sei; "Rama 13th") is the political and economic ruler of the Kingdom of Thailand, who considers Gaolang Wongsawat to be his most trusted subject. Appearance Rama is an effeminate bishōnen-looking young Thai man, with a completely hairless body, straight flowing black hair and a lean yet well-defined musculature. He generally has a smiling fox-like expression on his face. Rama wears white toga-like robes with two necklaces around his neck, multiple bracelets around his bandage-wrapped wrists, a metal band around each arm and rings on each finger of his left hand. Personality Rama XIII is a king with an charismatic and eccentric personality. He accepts anybody, Eastern or Western, to become one of his bodyguards, as long as they are strong; he even accepted a hot-blooded airhead like Saw Paing to be his company simply because he doesn't care about class issue.Chapter 0-3 He allows Yato Trading Co. to have Gaolang as their affiliated fighter because he likes people with bottomless desire, like Iida Tadashi.Chapter 105 Rama also has absolute trust in Gaolang, seeing him as a brother and confidently making a bet with Katahara Metsudo when Gaolang fought with Fang of Metsudo (the prize was unknown, but it was so big that it shocked the Bodyguard that was observing, making him question whether Rama didn't care about money or whether he simply had complete trust that Gaolang was going to win that match).Chapter 164 Plot Rama was seen when Iida Tadashi came to Thailand to ask for Gaolang to be his company's affiliated fighter, promising that if he won the tournament, he would support Thailand with everything he could. Rama knew that if Yato Trading Co. lost, he would get nothing. Interested with Iida's desire, he allowed him and told Gaolang to fight. In the second round of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament matches, he was seen with Chairman Katahara, drinking tea and watching the fighters fight. In the match between Kanoh Agito and Gaolang, Rama made a massive bet with Katahara on who would win the fight. After stopping Hayami's revolution, Rama was seen greeting his old friend, Prince Hassad, asking him if anybody had discovered his true identity. Power & Abilities While we have yet to see Rama exhibit anything notable, he is skilled at krabi-krabong. Notes & Trivia *Rama and Hassad are old friends.4-koma: A Surprising RelationshipChapter 181 **Hassad's status as a prince is unknown to all but Rama (and Gaolang). *He has just barely succeeded the throne from his father, but he is serving in his position without much difficulty due to his innate charisma. *Rama and Gaolang have a good relationship and get along well both publicly and privately. *Despite being so young, he is one of the few people who can speak to Katahara Metsudo eye-to-eye. *Rama is not very conspicuous, travelling by elephant everywhere he goes in Thailand and always having a large retinue following behind him.4-koma: Disguise4-koma: Not Very Secret After All When frequently goes on vacations incognito, but usually gets found out for the same reasons.4-koma: Stowaway *"Rama" is not his real name, but instead something similar to a regnal name that a king of the Chakri dynasty assumes upon taking the throne.Rama (Kings of Thailand) In the Kengan world, he would be the 13th king of the Chakri dynasty to take the throne. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male